Proto-Makuran
Whence a language, thence another. p b t d ṭ ḍ k g q ḡ ʔ s z ṣ ẓ h x ħ m n ṇ ŋ ɴ w r l ṛ j ƿ? i y ⱶ o u e υ ɛ ø ɘ ω a å ə ɑ ǫ —————————————————— ... SG PA PL ABS -Ø -ⱶl -ⱶs ERG -ɛ -el -ɛsaħ ACC -ɛrɑ -el -ərəħ DAT -i -ⱶl -ⱶs ABL -əṛɑ -ɑl -ələħ TOP -ⱶlɑ -ol -ələħ ————— 1IN SG PA PL ABS // ƿysə raƿəħ ERG // ωrəs ωħɛs ACC // ωrə ωħɛr DAT // ωrole ωħⱶ ABL // ωrə ωħɛl TOP // ωrəṣ ωħɛl 1EX SG PA PL ABS ajə ƿərə ƿəħə ERG υlɛ ωlɛ ωħɛs ACC υrɛ ωlɛ ωħɛr DAT υmi ωlⱶ ωħⱶ ABL υrɛ ωlɛ ωħɛ(l?) TOP υlɛ ωrωṣ ωħυṣ ————— 2ND SG PA PL ABS ḡⱶl kalⱶ kⱶsⱶħ ERG kølɛ kelⱶ kⱶrⱶħ ACC kørɑ kelⱶ kⱶrəħ DAT køri kⱶlⱶ kⱶsⱶħ ABL kørɑ kǫlⱶ? kⱶlⱶħ TOP kølɑ kulⱶ kⱶlⱶħ Third person pronouns are extremely difficult to reconstruct: they seem to have been demonstratives, though no language agrees on what kind. They probably followed a more regular form of the 2nd person declension, as all descendants reflect such a paradigm in their own variants of them. ————————— INF ├━ » TRN ta-R-k / te-R-k / ... └━ » ITR tⱶ-R-Ø / tⱶ-R-k / ... ITR SG PA PL Intransitive 1IN // -əl -əħ(ɛl) 1EX -ⱶ -ⱶl -ⱶħ(ɛl) 2ND -sk -kⱶl -kⱶħ(ⱶl) 3RD -pɛ -pⱶl -pⱶħ(ⱶl) TAC SG PA PL Active 1IN // -υlⱶ -υħⱶ 1EX -ə -υlⱶ -υħⱶ 2ND -əkə -kalⱶ -kaħⱶ 3RD -əmə -malⱶ -maħⱶ TPA SG PA PL Passive 1IN // -pυlⱶ -pυħⱶ 1EX -əp -pυlⱶ -pυħⱶ 2ND -kəp -palⱶ -paħⱶ 3RD -pəp -palⱶ -paħⱶ TPA SG PA PL Antipassive 1IN // -pəl -pəħⱶ 1EX -ⱶp -pⱶl -pⱶħⱶ 2ND -skəp -pⱶl -pⱶħⱶ 3RD -pɛp -pⱶl -pⱶħⱶ ————————— Word order is normally Ab{VErAc}; negation is performed with a negative particle at the beginnings of clauses. Interrogatives are subsitutory and negation doubling is obligatory in most cases. All verb phrases are head-final but noun phrases can usually be head-initial. Possession is indicated by the dative case on the possessor even when it is a pronoun. The verb system is fairly complex but not adequately developed and thus often re- -analysed in its descendants. Many nouns have irregular paucals and plurals. ————————— » ḡωrə —— human male, man » ṣυm —— human female, woman » mawər —— relative, kinsman (cf. májis) » ħurot —— sibling, close kinsman » ƿⱶhər —— mother » wɘwɘ —— mother » ṛɑhər —— father » dɘdɘ —— father » olɛk —— hand » ḍɑƿⱶ —— tongue, cheek » mikɛ —— tongue nib, tongue blade » zoba —— web between fingers » herɛ —— finger/toe » usυḡ —— fingernail » ele —— arm, hand » elgωs —— radial bone » hum —— thigh » eṣ —— calf » eṣkωs —— femur » ǫgə —— foot » usυrə —— toenail » aqⱶ —— eye » alⱶqⱶ —— violet eye » ωl —— face » ɴeli —— nose » tekrək —— to run, to rush, to be in a hurry » talɛk —— to wave, to greet with hands » teṛⱶk —— to playfully kick legs » takək —— to look around, to take a glance at surroundings » tⱶrat —— to throw, to toss sth. far » tⱶhaṛ —— to hit, to strike » tⱶlek —— to squeeze sth. out of an object » tⱶjⱶk —— there is; existential copula » tⱶṣⱶk —— is; relational copula (takes a noun) » tⱶlejk —— is; relational copula (takes an adjective) » tⱶqⱶk —— is; locative copula —————— Family Tree —————— —— Proto-Makuran (†) | ├━━ Northern Makuran | | | ├━━━━ » Mantiri (†) | | | └━━━━ » Mandasi (†) | └━━ Northwestern Makuran | ├━━━━ » Early Edāsan (†) | | | | | ├━━━━ » Elahan (†) | | | └━━━━ » Silari | └━━━━ » Bentardari (†)